Intrépida cazadora
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: Gasai Yuno es parte de la tropa de reconocimiento junto a sus otros compañeros conocidos. Ella posee una habilidad otorgada por Dios, a quien también gusta de llamar a la peli rosa como "Second o ángel del amor". Gasai tendrá que saber usar sus habilidades ante la batalla contra los titanes, ya que ella pertenece a la linea de élite.


_¡Aquí os traigo una nueva historia entre Mirai Nikki y Shingeki no Kyojin! Son series demasiado buenas a mi gusto y en verdad no podía quedarme tranquilo hasta reflejar a Yuno como una integrante más de la tropa de reconocimiento. Espero les guste esta historia cortita que he hice._

* * *

_¡Mueran... Mueran… Mueran todos! ¡Aquellos que intenten ponerle una mano encima a Amano, deben morir!_

La sangre chapoteaba agresivamente a causa de los cortes ejecutados por las afiladas espadas de aquella guerrera. Su equipo de maniobras tridimensional, cumplía muy bien su voluntad, enviando aquellos cables que juguetonamente danzaban sobre los alrededores del terreno, permitiéndole a su portadora, el desplazamiento de un lugar a otro y la adquisición de velocidades sobre humanas para llevar a cabo increíbles ataques que asesinarían de una vez por todas a los molestos titanes.

La peli rosa simplemente sonreía ante su sigiloso asesinato, las gotas de sangre que saltaban a causa de dicho corte quedaban en sus mejillas y en su ropa, mas, no le importaba.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo… no Gasai…?- Preguntó un chico de cabellos grises.

Yuno se volteó a mirarlo y sus ojos reflejaron un sentimiento de odio - ¿Akise Aru… que sucede?-

-Vamos… Vamos no seas así conmigo – Le sonrió con simpatía – Vengo a decirte que he revisado el perímetro y Yuki se encuentra en buen estado. Ahora mismo está bajo el cuidado de otros soldados participes de la tropa… Reiner Braun; Bertholdt Fubar y Sasha Braus….-

Ella simplemente apretó con fuerza su espada al escuchar el ultimo nombre – _Como no puedo encontrarme con Yuki por formar parte de la línea de elite… tendré que confiárselo a Akise…- _Fijó su mirada en lo que le deparaba hacía adelante – Muy bien… quiero que cuides a Yuki….-

Akise sonrió – Con todo gusto lo haré….- Su juguetona mirada hacían que ella se exasperara.

El equipo de Yuno volvió a actuar y conforme con el lanzamiento de aquellos dos tentáculos pudo adquirir grandes velocidades que la llevaron a la adrenalina misma.

No confiaba en nadie más que no fueran sus compañeros conocidos, tales como Akise Aru. Sin embargo, ella sabía que su opinión no importaba dentro de un equipo militar, por lo que tuvo que abstenerse a las consecuencias y funcionar como un poderoso guerrero que servía a la humanidad.

-_A cien metros de distancia se ubican cinco titanes…- _Pensaba mientras buscaba la manera de asesinarlos sin salir herida por el contrataque de alguno de ellos.

-¡Gasai!- Pronto la peli rosa escucho el movimiento y la regresión de los cables de una aliada, quien volaba a su lado - ¡No creas que harás esto sola…!-

Ella sonrió – Llegas tarde… Mikasa – Y justo después de aquello se dio cuenta de la presencia de una rubia quien corría a su lado izquierdo, sobre los tejados – Valla Valla… que sorpresa…-

Las espadas convirtieron en hecho su voluntad, desencadenando la furia justiciera sobre los puntos débiles de aquellas monstruosidades. Todas aquellas guerreras se movían con una destreza increíble, utilizando el gas a su beneficio para moverse por los alrededores y conseguir un buen punto de ataque.

La cruel masacre por fin se dio por terminada, y por lo tanto, Gasai, Ackerman y Leonhardt siguieron su camino en busca de la presencia de otros titanes.

-Annie… ¿Cómo están los demás…?- Preguntó Mikasa.

-No sabría cómo responder aquella pregunta – Su rostro se envolvió en seriedad – Y no me interesa…-

-_A mí tampoco me interesa…- _Pensó Yuno – _Siempre y cuando Amano-Kun se encuentre bien….- _

Aquello despertó una ironía dentro de la realidad, y a su vez, un reto que expondría a Gasai, a decidir que es lo más importante en su vida. Sin embargo, por más que Dios intentó jugarle una mala pasada, Yuno ya había sido seleccionada como un siervo de él, y por consiguiente, padecía de una habilidad que le revelaría el hecho que pondría en riesgo el hilo que la mantiene distante de la muerte.

-¿Yuno? ¿Qué sucede…?- Preguntó preocupada Mikasa al ver que la peli rosa se encontraba en un shock absoluto mientras que su voluntad aún le permitía desplazarse por los aires. Los ojos de Gasai temblaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si estuviera viviendo un miedo increíblemente poderoso, una parálisis que podía fácilmente convertirla en carne fresca de titán.

Hasta que reaccionó -¡Yuki! – Exclamó desesperadamente, cambiando a gran rapidez su dirección de desplazamiento. Un hecho que sorprendió tanto a la rubia como a la pelinegra, ya que eso fragmentaría completamente la formación de las intrépidas cazadoras seleccionadas por el escuadrón de elite.

-¡Espera Gasai! – Gritó Annie en un fallido intento por esperar que aquella volviera. Sin embargo, alguien apareció tras su huida, una soldado de cabello exageradamente largo y un ojo que carecía de visión normal. - ¿Kasugano? ¿Qué haces en perímetro del cual solo pueden llegar los elite?-

Tsubaki solo se limitó a reír – Vaya… Vaya… que modales. Olvide mencionar que fui ascendida varios niveles luego de evaluar mis increíbles capacidades….-

-¿De qué capacidades están hablando?- Preguntó interrogativamente Mikasa – _No puede ser mejor que un soldado promedio por el hecho de que es parcialmente ciega. No debería si quiera estar en la tropa- _

El ojo de Tsubaki llamó la atención de la pelinegra y la rubia – Poseo clarividencia…. La habilidad de ver más lejos que Dios… ¿No es genial…? – Sonrió juguetonamente.

* * *

Dejando atrás aquel indiscutible trio en el cual las relaciones sociales no estaban muy bien fomentadas por parte de aquellas chicas, Gasai corría desesperadamente a la zona en la cual habían ocurrido los hechos. Su mente le había mostrado su mayor temor en una visión de muy poco tiempo, suficiente para dejarla en estado de shock. No era anormal pensar que su mente le mostraba hechos futuros relacionados con Amano Yukiteru, simplemente fue una habilidad concedida por Dios quien respetuosamente le concedió el puesto de uno de sus doce siervos del mundo visible, los cuales se convertirían en aperturas que le permitirían ver con mayor facilidad, el estado de la humanidad, su más preciada creación.

Cuando llegó, simplemente pudo observar la manera en la que Amano o también conocido como First por sus más cercanos amigos, _"El ángel de la adivinación", _estaba atrapado mediante las garras de un titán femenino de unos catorce metros. Gasai simplemente observo aquello con un rostro increíblemente furioso y macabro, mientras que sus ojos rápidamente querían ver la sangre chapotear.

Apretó su espada con fuerza - _¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a Yuki….?- _Fijó su mirada en aquella titán que jugaba con su comida - _¡Voy a matarte…. Puta!- _

La danza del equipo de maniobras tridimensional, rápidamente cumplió su voluntad sobre su portadora y la transportaron a gran velocidad hacía donde se encontraba Amano. Las espadas fueron bien preparadas y Yuno ejecutó un corte que chapoteo sangre en grandes cantidades y que hizo visible el tipo de corte ejecutado ejemplificado por una ráfaga de sangre que hizo sonreír maliciosamente a la peli rosa. Sus ojos rápidamente reflejaban la salvación de Amano Yukiteru.

-¡¿Yuno?!- Exclamó el joven de ojos azules con el miedo en su mirada.

-No te preocupes…- Aquella le sonrió con ternura – Yo te protegeré Yukiteru-Kun….-

El ángel del amor había actuado y pudo evitar la muerte que Deus esperaba que sucediera debido a la debilidad que posee Amano como ángel de la adivinación, su mente profetiza hechos a su alrededor pero no revela lo que le sucede a él.

Muchos de los soldados quedaron asombrados de la manera en la que sangre quedaba en las mejillas de la peli rosa. Su mirada reflejaba un sentimiento oscuro y blanco a la vez, como si tratará de un hibrido que debe cambiar de apariencia cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Todos se preguntaban quién era aquella, por qué era tan peligrosa cuando alguien se metía con su preciado Yuki, así como Mikasa lo es con Eren. Su poder era bien reconocido por muchos de los soldados de elite que entendían sus habilidades, y por eso no podían dejarla morir fácilmente. Y pese a que Yuki era un peón más del tablero, Yuno no lo veía de esa manera, razón por la cual se volvía un espíritu rebelde y testarudo ante sus superiores.

Tsubaki simplemente rio ante aquello, causando curiosidad en sus compañeras – _Que imprudente eres…. Second…. - _Colocó su mano en sus labios como solía hacerlo para ralentizar el paso de su risa.

-¿Qué sucede Kasugano? ¿Por qué te detienes?- Preguntó Annie en un claro hecho que revelaba la manera en la que la peli azul se detenía en un tejado para sacar algo de su ropa.

-¿Un pergamino? – Preguntó Mikasa confundida.

-No es solo un pergamino….- "_El ángel de la visión omnisciente"_ se ofendió – Con esto vamos a comprobar el estado de la tropa entera….- La pelinegra y Annie se habían sorprendido al escuchar aquello.

Se quedaron calladas tan pronto como observaron la mano de Tsubaki, deslizar un rollo de pergamino que dio a conocer una gran cantidad de información respaldada por muchos nombres que aparecían como finalización de la escritura - ¡Este es mi diario de la clarividencia….!- _Sixth…_

_El final…_

* * *

Agradezco que lo hayan leído, en verdad pienso que Yuno se vería genial en esta serie. Si, cambie el estilo de la historia de Mirai Nikki al decir que eran ángeles y no usuarios de diarios del futuro Jejeje, eso a decir verdad se me ocurrió en el último momento y pienso que quedo bien al igual que los nombres con los cuales los denomine. ¡Saludos!


End file.
